This invention relates generally to a wastewater plumbing system for a galley, and more particularly relates to a filtration device for wastewater from a galley's food preparation area.
Large commercial passenger-carrying vehicles, such as, aircrafts, trains, and ships, are typically equipped with food and beverage preparation areas sometimes referred to as a galley. Traditionally galleys are equipped with a catch basin to allow convenient disposal of waste fluids. Due to limited spacing, a catch basin is sometimes simply a grated hole on a countertop leading to waste plumbing. Due to the compact design of catch basins, it is important that the galley maintains a versatile plumbing system that remains clog free and prevents waste backflow from spilling up from out of the basin. To prevent clogs, galleys often use removable drain strainers that strains debris and particulates from the waste fluids.
Though prior art drain strainers are sufficient, improvements can still be made. For example, when there are clogs in the wastewater plumbing system, it is difficult to determine whether the drain strainer needs cleaning or whether the problem is somewhere else down the line. Clogs also make removing the strainer messy and unsanitary by spilling fluid that is backed up within the strainer. Additionally, when there is fluid backup or movement of the passenger-carrying vehicles, the waste fluid can sometimes overflow or surge back up the basin. This is particularly a problem when the basin has been miniaturized to essentially a grated hole on a countertop. Overflow and back surges of waste fluid may easily contaminate countertops and create an unsanitary galley. Furthermore, because of the compact nature of passenger-carrying vehicles, decreasing the footprint of galley equipment is highly desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for a strainer which prevents wastewater backflow that is smaller than the traditional strainers and allows for visual inspection and drainage.